Fils à maman
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Chris n'est pas revenu seul de son escapade dans le Futur dans l'épisode Le Phénix -Chris Crossed. Comment Piper gérera-t-elle ses fils ? One shot hilarant. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer : **Charmed ne m'appartient pas. De plus, ceci n'est qu'une **traduction** de "**_Momma's boys_**" de PadyandMoony_._**

Résumé : _**« Chris n'est pas revenu seul de son escapade dans le Futur dans l'épisode "Le Phénix" (Chris-Crossed). Comment Piper gérera-t-elle ses fils ? One shot hilarant. TRADUCTION_** »**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fils à maman<strong>

Quand Piper remit le tapis sur la planche, un triquestre apparut sur le mur et Chris s'effondra sur le sol à l'endroit où ils l'attendaient. Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était l'homme blond, vêtu de noir, qui avait visiblement franchi le portail en même temps que Chris en lui attrapant les jambes. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour réaliser, car l'homme se jeta sur l'Être de Lumière dès son arrivé. Chris réagit rapidement et l'envoya dans le décor grâce à la Télékinésie. Paige fut encore plus rapide en criant :

« - Cristaux. » Elle piégea l'homme dans une cage.

Il se releva et, avec ce que Piper interpréta comme un grognement impertinent, il sourcilla. « Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

« - Euh, ouais » lui répondit Paige, s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale.

« - Tu n'étais pas censé ramener un ami » commenta Léo en aidant Chris à se lever. Piper remarqua l'ecchymose qui commençait à se former sur sa gorge ; il avait manifestement été étranglé.

« - Ce n'était pas prévu. »

« - Bon, qui est ce démon ? Il est dans le Livre ? »

« - Oh, tante Paige, ça me blesse, vraiment, vraiment, profondément » souffla Wyatt avec une voix faussement vexée. Il fit la moue puis leva chaleureusement les pouces vers Chris. Ce dernier eut envie de gémir. Bon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Son grand frère venait d'assassiner sa fiancée, de tenter de le tuer et pour couronner le tout, était sur le point de laisser échapper deux de ses secrets les mieux gardés ! Il ne pouvait pas faire une pause ?

« - LA FERME » hurla-t-il.

« - Non, ça ne peut pas… » murmura faiblement Piper.

« - Oh maman, je suis blessé. Tu as toujours dit que tu reconnaîtrais tes garçons n'importe où et n'importe quand ; était-ce un mensonge ? Ou c'est juste moi ? J'ai toujours su que Chris était ton préféré. Ton petit peanut » minauda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

« - Tu n'es pas Wyatt » déclara rageusement Léo. « Wyatt ne peut pas être si…si… C'est un piège ! Tu es en train de nous piéger ! » gronda-t-il en se tournant vers Chris.

« - C'est bon, je peux l'expliquer » balbutia Chris en reculant. Wyatt fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de son frère.

« - Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Nous allons vous vaincre tous les deux… » commença Léo avant d'être interrompu.

« - HEY » tonna Wyatt. La cage explosa quand il leva son bouclier. Il s'éclipsa en face de Chris et plaça la protection devant eux. « Personne ne touche à mon petit frère ! »

« - Tu as toi-même essayé de le tuer » fit remarquer Phoebe, s'interrogeant sur sa santé mentale.

Piper, elle, bégaya : « Frère. »

« - Non, pas du tout. Je lui enseignais une leçon. J'essayais de réparer les dégâts que vous avez faits dans sa tête » expliqua Wyatt d'un ton condescendant.

« - Excuse-moi, ma tête n'est pas endommagée ! » s'indigna Chris.

« - Si, elle l'est » protesta Wyatt avec lassitude. « S'ils n'avaient pas mis le bazar dans ta tête avec cette stupide morale du Bien contre le Mal, tu n'aurais pas été confus… »

« - C'est toi qui est endommagé ! Tu tues des innocents, bordel de merde ! » s'écria Chris.

« - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton en se tournant vers son frère ; en ignorant royalement les autres. « Que je me sacrifie pour les sauver ? Ils auraient été les premiers à se retourner contre nous ! On doit leur montrer qui est le plus puissant ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! »

« - Bon Dieu, tu t'entends parler ? »

Un bruyant sifflement interrompit les hurlements des frères. « Pardon d'interrompre ce qui doit être une discussion passionnante » réprimanda Piper d'un ton sans appel qui contraint le Chef de la Résistance et le Souverain du Mal à baisser la tête avec une mine adéquate. Elle était leur mère, après tout. « Maintenant, commençons par le commencement. Excusez-vous tous les deux. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu n'es pas sérieuse » protestèrent Wyatt et Chris avant d'entendre Piper gronder d'un ton ferme :

« - Des excuses ! »

Les deux hommes baissèrent de nouveau la tête. Chris fut le premier à céder. « Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. »

« - Fils à maman » murmura l'aîné avant qu'un « WYATT » de Piper ne l'oblige à poursuivre. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir étranglé, de t'avoir envoyé valser et d'avoir tué ta fiancée…mais c'était un accident » souligna-t-il en réponse aux hoquets de Paige et Phoebe et au mouvement de tête de Chris, qui détourna le regard. « Je t'en trouverais une nouvelle » proposa-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« - Ce n'était pas un chiot, Wyatt ! » s'indigna Chris.

« - Je suis désolé, d'accord, c'était un accident. Tu sais, maman ne l'aurait pas approuvée de toute façon… »

« - Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Bon Dieu ! Comment es-tu devenu aussi timbré ? »

« - Je ne suis pas… »

« - Ça suffit, tous les deux ! » reprit fermement Piper. « Maintenant, un câlin. »

Chris et Wyatt la dévisagèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Elle fit un mouvement avec ses deux mains pour les rapprocher, puis les coller. Levant les yeux au ciel, les deux frères se donnèrent l'étreinte la plus rapide de l'histoire.

« - Parfait » se réjouit Piper d'un air satisfait. « Maintenant Wyatt, lève ton bouclier, puisqu'il n'est pas vraiment utile. »

Wyatt foudroya Léo du regard, mais abaissa néanmoins son bouclier.

« - Maintenant, Wyatt, tu retournes à la maison et tu ne reviens pas. Maman t'aime » termina-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Wyatt regarda Chris de haut.

« - Ça y est, Chris. Nous rentrons à la maison et tu dirigeras mon Empire à mes côtés. »

« - Si je retourne là-bas, je continuerais à m'occuper de la Résistance. »

« - Non, tu… »

Un bruit sourd se fit de nouveau entendre.

« - J'ai dit, Wyatt rentre à la maison. Chris reste pour sauver Wyatt. »

« - Quoi ? » bafouilla ce dernier.

« - Ha ! » se réjouit Chris en croisant les bras. Il s'arrêta net devant le regard noir de Piper.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauver. »

« - Si, tu en as besoin vu la manière dont tu as tourné » lâcha Chris, comme s'il l'avait déjà dit cent fois.

« - Personne ne m'a changé puisqu'il n'existe pas de Bien ou de Mal ; il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui craignent de l'utiliser » répliqua Wyatt sur le même ton.

« - Donc le fait que Chris reste ne pose aucun problème » fit remarquer Paige.

« - Excuse-moi ? » s'étonna Wyatt, mais Chris poursuivit :

« - Elle a raison, si personne ne t'a changé et que c'est ainsi que tu es, alors je ne modifierais rien. J'ai un délai de toute façon. Je sais que, quoi qu'il arrive, ça se passera avant ma naissance. Donc si je nais et que je ne trouve rien, je reviendrais et deviendrais un gentil petit frère. Sinon, eh bien, tu ne m'en voudras pas parce que tu ne t'en souviendras pas. »

« - C'est absurde » grommela Wyatt.

« - Non, ça le l'est pas » opina Piper. « Et tu vas le faire » ordonna-t-elle.

Wyatt paraissait vouloir se mutiner, mais hocha la tête. Il grommela en s'approchant du mur et pendant qu'il dessinait le triquestre. Ensuite, il se retourna vers Chris et sa mère et les serra tous les deux férocement dans ses bras. Sagement. Sans rien dire. Il scanda le sort et traversa le portail.

Quand le triquestre disparu, Paige se renseigna : « Que fait exactement un gentil petit frère ? »

« - Il sauve son frère aîné, même de lui-même » déclara Chris avec un visage impassible.

« - Petit cachottier » complimenta Paige.

« - Ouais, euh… Je dois y aller, j'ai une mission à accompl… »

« - N'y pense même pas, jeune homme. Tu es privé de sortie ! »

« - Tu ne peux pas… J'ai vingt-et-un ans. »

« - Regarde-moi, il y a une cuisine en bas à nettoyer, ça devrait t'apprendre à mentir à ta mère ! »

« - Je ne vais pas… »

« - Christopher ! »

« - Hum…très bien » céda-t-il. Il commença à sortir du grenier en grommelant quand Piper l'arrêta et l'embrassa.

« - Maman t'aime. »

Il la serra dans ses bras et quand elle le libéra, sortit sans dire un mot.

« - Ah, quoi ? » balbutia Léo, encore sous le choc.

Les Sœurs Halliwell ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

« - Vous arrivez à croire que ces deux dirigeants sont en fait des fils à maman » railla Phoebe quand Piper quitta la pièce, satisfaite.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><span>Note de l'auteur :<span>** « Je sais, je sais. C'est complètement scandaleux et ça n'a aucun sens. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de rire en imaginant la scène. Je devais la partager. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés.****  
>PadyandMoony. »<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction : **2h30**  
><strong><strong>Début-Fin:<strong>**** 01-02/05/11**  
>Relecture : <strong>1h40**  
>Nombre de pages : <strong>6**  
>Nombres de mots :<strong> 1 832**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 08/05/11******  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong>**** 25/02/12_**  
><strong>_


End file.
